pokemon_and_digimonfandomcom-20200215-history
Scorpiomon
Scorpiomon is a Crustacean Digimon whose Japanese name and design are derived from the Anomalocaris (Anomalocaris canadensis), and whose English name is derived from the sea scorpion. It is referred to as "Ancrustamon" in Finnish materials and as "Scorpionrutamon" in Brazillian materials. Scorpiomon is said to be created when a computer virus infected data in the databanks of a laboratory studying animals from ancient times. He has an enormous appetite. When fighting, he skillfully captures the enemy using his tentacles and then cuts them with the blade on his tail. When he almost loses a battle, he digs up the ground to burrow out of harm's way. The second pair of eyes on his head are radars to help him navigate the darkness. Digimon AdventureEdit Scorpiomon was a minion of MetalSeadramon, the Dark Master of the digital ocean. Shortly after the DigiDestined's first battle with the Dark Masters, they found themselves on a beach and managed to escape an attack by Shellmon, to come across what appeared to be a snack bar. Rushing toward it, Mimi Tachikawa tripped and Joe Kido stayed back to help her, while the others ran on ahead, only to be attacked by Scorpiomon. He used his Scorpion Storm attack to knock them out and then MetalSeadramon appeared to give Scorpiomon clams as his reward. Scorpiomon loved clams to the point of obsession. However, as soon as MetalSeadramon realized that two DigiDestined were missing, he ordered Scorpiomon to search for them, which he did, chasing Mimi and Joe across the beach. Fortunately for them, he was not the fittest of Digimon and could not keep up—but when they started interfering with his clams, he attacked them again. Zudomon and Lillymon knocked him out, and dragged him back to the snack bar, where they rescued the other DigiDestined and left Scorpiomon in their place. When MetalSeadramon found this out, he grabbed Scorpiomon, hoisted him high into the air and let him fall to his death. Digimon Adventure 02Edit Three years later, when wild Digimon were appearing all over Earth, a Scorpiomon appeared in Australia, near the Great Barrier Reef where it was guarding a Control Spire. Joe and Ikkakumon were there, along with Cody Hida and Submarimon and Ikkakumon Digivolved into Zudomon to fight the Scorpiomon but the ferocity of their battle threatened to destroy the reef. Also present was Derek, an Australian DigiDestined boy and his partner Crabmon, who Digivolved to Coelamon to help Zudomon and Submarimon knock out Scorpiomon, destroy the Control Spire, and send Scorpiomon and the Digimon back to the Digital World. Digimon Tamers: Battle of AdventurersEdit A Scorpiomon was among the Digimon who were sent by Mephistomon to capture Minami Uehara so she could be used to force the location of the V-Pet vaccine program out of her father. The Scorpiomon attacked the shrine that was home to Takato Matsuki's cousin, Kai, and his grandfather but Guilmon engaged it in battle, managing to defeat it with the help of an Aero Wing Modify Card and a powerful headbutt. Digimon FusionEdit :Main article: Scorpiomons (Fusion) Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode TamerEdit Scorpiomon is a Variable dealing physical damage to one enemy.[2] Digimon Adventure 02: Tag TamersEdit Scorpiomon is a normal enemy in Ken's side of Darkness Server. Scorpiomon digivolves from a line 56 Seadramon. Digimon Tamers: Brave TamerEdit Scorpiomon is a enemy in Dark Taichi's Crevasse. The Scorpiomon card, titled "Stinger SP", teaches a Digimon the Stinger Surprise technique. Stringer Surprise trades the user's PP with another Digimon.[3] Digimon World 2Edit Scorpiomon digivolves from MoriShellmon and Shellmon, and can further digivolve into Plesiomon. His special attack, Tail Blade is counterattack during attacked. Digimon World 3Edit Scorpiomon can be found in Real World's Magasta Undersea Base. Its black color variation can be found in Amaterasu's North Sector, in the Lake of Ice and will rarely drop TP V Chips. You have to fish in order to encounter it. It is also available as a Blue Ultimate Card with 24/26. Digimon World 4Edit Scorpiomon is the second boss you will encounter in Dry Land. Digimon World Dawn/DuskEdit Scorpiomon evolves from Coelamon and can further evolve into Pukumon. Scorpiomon can DNA Digivovlve with DinoBeemon to GranKuwgamon. Attacks *'Tail Blade' (Stinger Surprise): Fires a beam of energy from its front claws. *'Twin Sword' (Tail Blade): Swipes at the enemy with the multiple blades along its stinger. *'Scorpion Storm' (砂シャワー Suna Shower?, lit. "Sand Shower"): Hurls bullets or streams of sand from ventricles on its underside to blind, knock out, or bury enemies. Category:Digimon Category:Characters